


Some Love Comes With A Price (Jensen Ackles Love Story)

by Alec15458



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec15458/pseuds/Alec15458
Summary: What if Jared Had A Little Sister And she is only 24 years old living with Jared and Gen because of her parents being way to Over bearing.





	1. Arrow Jayden Padalecki

Hiii My Name Is Arrow Jayden Padalecki, I am 24 years old being the Last Of The Padalecki Children. I was Born A Great Holiday Which Is October 31,1992 Yes I am A Halloween Baby! Yes I have older siblings which the years between all of us is Long In order from Older To Youngest.

_**OLDEST TO YOUNGEST** _

Jeffery Padalecki - May 10,1978

Jared Padalecki - July 19,1982

Megan Padalecki - June 5,1989

Arrow Jayden Padalecki - October 31,1992

I have Blonde/Brown hair with bright Blue Eyes With specks Of Brown in them. As I'm the shortest in my family, out of everyone I'm 4'10. Anyway I started Living With My brother Jared after I graduated from High School to help My Sister-In-Law Gen with my Nephews. But I would watch all of the children which was Only Tom,Shepherd,and JJ all the time but when Gen Had my Niece Odette And Danneel had her twins Zeppelin and Arrow that stopped right away I told them I will not watch all the children at once because I would go crazy. But more About me I haven't Dated anyone since my Ex boyfriend cheated on me which was 2years ago, mostly people Don't want to be around me being as I never had friends as I am very hard to be around new people. I only have one best friend and that is Jensen, I am there for him when he needs something as he is always there for me. About a month after his twins were born Danneel got sick from a cold or something I was never told the real reason why and in January she Passed Away. Which was hard on everyone and it hit Jensen Very Hard and I Moved in with him to help with the children and I have taken the spare room at his house to help take care of JJ,Zep,and Air. which it's now June Of 2017 and this is my story of falling In Love.

** (All the information is probably not real like Jared's brother and sister birthdays but I couldn't find anything on them.) **


	2. Chapter 1

**Arrow's POV**

My Alarm goes off at 6:00am, which I turn it off then get a shower,dressed in a Purple Tanktop and black ripped jean short with my Black/Purple Flipflops. I throw my hair long dark blonde/Light brown Hair in a messy bun. I look at my phone which says it's 6:45am so I go into JJ's room to get her up and go downstairs being as I know that zeppelin and Arrow are still asleep as I gave them a bottle at 5:30am. Which I walked into Jensen's Room to see that he is still asleep, I went over to his windows and open the blinds to let light in. "Jensen Up Now don't make me pull your blankets off again, being as I don't want to see your ass and dick again." I say as I get all of The dirty clothes off the floor and throwing them in his hamper in his bathroom. As I start walking out of his bathroom when Jensen comes walking in with just a pair of tight black boxers riding low on his hips where you can see his V that he has. "AJ you know I love you living here but don't ever lie about something that I know you Love Seeing." Jensen says with his voice dark and husky with sleep as he puts his hand on my cheek but I just walk very fast out of his room to go to Zeppelin and Arrow's bedrooms. As I get there I can see that zeppelin is up but Arrow is not up yet as there rooms are beside each other and the only thing that keeps them apart is the door between them but we keep it open so if I'm in one of the rooms I can just go straight in. I get zeppelin changed and dressed him in a onesie then get arrow changed and dressed in a pink onesie dress and walk downstairs to to make breakfast as it's now going on 7:30am and Jensen is in the kitchen dressed in a black tanktop with his shorts, I put arrow in her high chair and I put zeppelin in his then I get some bananas cut up for them to eat. "JJ can you go get dressed please uncle Jared is coming to get you for your play date with Thomas and shepherd." Jensen says as he is finish making breakfast. "Did she eat Jay?" I ask trying to get a coffee cup out of the cabinet. "Here you go shorty and yes she did because your brother is taking her, Tom, and sheph to a park with Gen while her mom has Odette for the night, also my parents are coming to get Arrow and Zeppelin for the night and JJ is staying the night at Jared's tonight." Jensen says as JJ comes back downstairs with her over night bag and her rainbow dash pony in her arms. Then the doorbell rings being as it's Jared or Jensen parents.


	3. Chapter 2

** Arrow's POV  **

It's been an hour since both Jensen's Parents came to get Arrow and Zeppelin and Jared got JJ for tonight which leaves the house very quiet. But I got everything done that I normally do everyday which is Laundry, Cleaning the house, and dishes all done in 45mins! I sit down on the love seats and turn the tv on putting it on Netflix on the Xbox 1 which I put my profile on and I looked through it but just turned it off and went to the basement to the room by the small gym that Jensen put in. Which is a dance studio for me because I love to dance. I take my shoes off then put my phone on the I-Dock and put it on shuffle, when Skillet- Awake and Alive came on. I started doing a dance with it as I sing along. I did backhand springs then I did a cartwheel, then I did the flip I have been trying to do which is I run up the wall and do a backhand spring and I land it. I was feeling good and my alarm for 1:00pm goes off and I unplug my phone from the dock and ran upstairs to my bathroom to my medicine for I.E.D. As I put my code into the box that I keep all of them in at the very top of my bathroom closet, I take them after putting them away then I walk to Jensen's room and lay down on his side of the bed which I can feel myself falling asleep just with his smell around me.


	4. Chapter 3

**Jensen's POV**  
I came home from the store to see everything clean which is very hard and not Normal when you have a 4year old running around. After I put everything away from the store I walk upstairs to my room just to lay down till I make dinner for A.J and I. "A.J are You Home your truck is still in the Driveway?" I say as I walk into my room to see AJ laying on my bed with her long hair just everywhere and her Tanktop came up to were I can see her bellybutton Ring and her small tattoo on her side which is a Momma bird with three Little Birds flying after her and under it says Ohana Means Family,Family Means No One Gets Left Behind Or Forgotten. Which AJ has been a mommy to JJ and The Twins since Danneel Passed Away. When I move her hair away from her face and her eyes open seeing me which AJ looks at me with a smile. "Hey Love, Come Downstairs to eat since I know you didn't eat." I say looking at AJ and she gets up hugs me and I kiss her head smiling. "I'm fine Jay I Promise You That." AJ says standing up in front of me, I look at her feeling all the Love I have For Her. Then I did next shocked myself, I kiss her hard feeling her grab on to me tightly.

** Arrow's POV **

After I was not shocked that he kissed me which I feel Jensen Pull Me Against Him and Jensen Pushes his hips into mine which after about 2years with No sex I can say I'm fucking ready. Which I pull away to breath Jensen starts kiss his way down my neck biting and sucking down my collarbone. Jay pulls away for a second to take both mine and his Tanktop off, Then Jensen Starts kissing me hard which I felt the bed with my legs as I fell back on it still kissing him. Jensen pulls back to look at me which I look at him with love but all he did was got off of me and I moved to get my tanktop thinking that I had did something wrong, I got up to walk out of Jensen's room when I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist pulling me back to him. "Did I Tell You To Move?" Jensen says in my ear sending cold chills down my spine in a very Good Way. Before I knew what was going on I'm naked laying down with Jensen kissing my neck which he bit down hard on my neck at the same time I felt pain between my legs, being as I haven't had sex in 2years but turns into pleasure as Jensen starts moving In and Out at a fast pace  but still Gently. "Jay Faster." I moan out as he starts moving faster and I can feel myself getting close. "AJ mmh I'm Gonna C-Cum." Jensen says moving faster and harder. Which that sends me over the edge and I can feel my eyes close and Jensen lets out a groan then spill his seeds into me and I let out a moan loudly.  As both Jensen and I came down from Are Highs Jensen pulls out and looks at me and kisses me Softly. Which Jensen lays down beside me and pulls a blanket over us. Then all I knew is Sleep over took me. I wake up to a Phone Ringing which Jensen was still Asleep beside me and I got out of his grip pulling my shorts off the Floor and got my phone but it was Jensen's ringing. I put my phone on the stand and pull his off the stand next to me with the name Jared on the screen.  
 ****

** PHONE CONVO-ARROW/Jared **

"Hello." I say into the phone and hearing Gen say something that I didn't Hear Clearly.

"Hey Arrow Why Do You Have Jensen's Phone?" Jared asks me which I know he has a smirk on his face.

"No Reason here is Jay." I say giving Jensen his Phone.  
 ****

** PHONE CONVO OVER! **

I pull Jensen's Hoodie over me as I get up to start getting my clothes off the floor which I'm looking everywhere and can't find my underwear. I pick Jensen's boxers up to to find my underwear with them and threw Jensen his boxers. After I pull my underwear on and by this time Jensen is in the bathroom taking his contacts out of his eyes which I pull off the hoodie I'm wearing and turn the shower on and step inside after I take my glasses off. I let the hot water run down my back and I used Jensen's stuff to wash with. I got a towel around me then walk out of the bathroom. I walk into my room to dress which I pull a black bra and underwear set them pull on my Supernatural Sweatpants and put Jensen hoodie on that I had left in my room. **(which by left I mean I took it lol)**. I walk back into Jensen's room to get my phone and glasses then I walk downstairs to the kitchen to get some water and start dinner, which I just put a pizza in the oven as it's 5:30pm. " Hey AJ." Jensen says walking into the kitchen. "Hey I Put A Pizza in the Oven for Dinner." I say looking at him with a smile. Jensen looks very handsome in his glasses, I hear the timer go off on the Oven so I take the pizza out. "How many Pieces You want Jay?" I asks cutting the pizza into 8 pieces then getting two plates out. "I will take 4 then you can have the other 4 Love." Jensen says taking his plate from me. "Can you get me a sprite Please?" I asks Jensen as I put the pizza on my plate which I walk into the living room and sit down on the Love seat Cris-Cross-Apple sauce. Then turn on the Tv which was on Syfi and My Bloody Valentine was just coming on then House Of Wax. "Here is Your Pop Love, can we talk about today AJ." Jensen says looking at me sitting down on the other side of the love seat. "Sure honey." I say putting my plate and drink on the coffee table. "Well what we did, I don't regret Arrow I Love you So Much, You have been Great by stepping up and helping me take care of my children when you could do more with your life." Jensen says as he looks at me from his place on the love seat. "Jay Your all I have In My Life And Now JJ, Arrow, and Zeppelin are My Family, You Know that JJ Called me the other Night." I say looking at him with a smile. "What Did She call You?" Jensen asks looking at me. "She called me mommy Jay and the twin are Six months I'm the only mommy they know." I say looking at him with a smile on my face. "Well I Love You So Much Arrow Jayden." Jensen says as he leans down and kisses my head. "I love You Too Jensen Ross." I say smiling  at him. Then I eat get my plate to eat my pizza as Jensen tells me how it was to film My Bloody Valentine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment tell me if you like it  
> Peace,Love,Life


	5. Chapter 4 Part 1

** Jensen's POV **

It's been a couple weeks since what happen with AJ and I, Which is the same night I asked AJ to be my girlfriend. But today is the day that Arrow and I are going on vacation with all of the kids which Jared and Gen are meeting Us there with the kids. Where we all are going on vacation is in Hawaii being as Jared and I have a SPN CON there for two days and then staying for a month for vacation. A voice broke me out of my train of thoughts. "Jay are you Okay?" Arrow asks walking into our room looking at me with zeppelin in her arms trying to stay awake as it's way past bedtime for all of the kids. "Yes I'm fine Jayden." I say smiling at her then kissing her head and zeppelin looks at me like come on daddy I'm tired. "Okay we have to get going to the airport to meet Jared and Gen." Arrow says walking out of our room and downstairs which as I got to the car to check to make sure we have everything which I'm kinda glad that I had Oscar with Jared's dog Sadie at the kennel. As we are all in our SUV with everyone and thing off to the airport.

** After Air Plane Ride **

It was about 5pm when we got to are hotel, being we just we left about 12am last night so all of the kids would sleep but with the time difference it's hard. Arrow lays zep and air in there playpen that they are sharing with Odette and I put JJ in the bed she is sharing with Tom and shep, there room is between mine and Jared's rooms which means no door to the hallway just doors to mine or Jared's room. Jared and I got about 4 hours of sleep. Which means we both have very evil wife and Girlfriend today because arrow and Gen Stayed awake to make sure the kids stayed sleeping. Which I found both Arrow and Gen Passed out on the couch in the sitting room as I went out to make coffee. I walk back to mine and Arrow's bathroom to shower to find Arrow in the shower standing under the hot water. "AJ are you okay baby?" I ask getting into the shower with her standing close to AJ. "I love you Jay." Arrow says kissing me hard. As I now have AJ up against the shower wall kissing her neck with my cock just going in and out. "AJ mm I'm gonna....." I moan out loud moving faster inside of her. "Jay mm me too." Arrow says as I feel myself cum hard which makes her cum too. "Babe I love you so much." Arrow says kissing me and looking at me. After we wash everything on us getting out and dressed which AJ gets comfy clothes on and I get jeans and a T-shirt on. "We will have lunch together with the kids okay." I say finish getting dressed and giving all of the children kisses then AJ a kiss and I left.


	6. Chapter 4 Part 2

** Arrow's POV  **

After Jensen left I got dressed in a Black Tanktop and Black Skinny Jeans with a White/Black Checkered Flannel with my black Ankle boots. I did my hair curly and my makeup lightly, which all the children are now up. I get JJ dressed in a purple sundress with a pair of brown sandals, as I Arrow dressed in the same dress as JJ but it has a butt cover for her diaper with brown sandals. Getting zeppelin dressed is hard because he is a mini Jensen so just getting him dressed in a big fight which I let Jensen dress him but no he had to leave! What a dick! ( **JENSEN**  Not Zeppelin) But zeppelin is now wearing a white shirt with black slip on shorts. I get all the kids in Gen's room to eat breakfast to see Gen showered and dressed in the same thing I'm wearing only her hair is straight and brown boots. "I can see we think alike." Gen says as she starts laughing alittle. "Yes I can see that Gen also us Padalecki Women have to look amazing." I say laughing and smiling as in a 6years I can put JJ with us as she will be 10 years old and will be a Padalecki/Ackles Young Lady. "Let's take a picture while the kids are busy" (JJ,Shepherd,Tom eating and Arrow, Odette, and zeppelin are watch tv as they have already been fed.) Gen says taking her phone acting crazy in the bathroom mirror and then a good one of us posing by mirror The is floor and wide enough for us to pose with a hand on our hip. "Send them to me please." I say as Gen send them and I put them up on my Facebook and IG with the caption  ** _The Padalecki Sister_** ❤️.I tag Jared, and Jensen in it so they can see them I feel someone pull on my shirt and I see JJ smiling. "Mommy can we take a picture to?" Justice asks looking up at me with a smile on her face. "Sure sweetie." I say with a smile as I get my phone out. I take a picture of JJ and Arrow then zeppelin then all three of them, then I take a picture of Tom and shepherd then Odette then a picture with all the kids with me and Gen then a picture of all of us girls then the boys. (The Captions are JJ and Arrow's Picture  ** _The Ackles Girls_** ❤️ then zeppelin's picture  ** _The Only Ackles Boy_** ❤️ then Tom and shepherd's picture  ** _The Padalecki Boys_** ❤️ then Odette's picture  ** _The Only Padalecki Girl_** ❤️then all of the Children's picture  ** _The Padalecki/Ackles Children_** ❤️ then all of us girls  ** _The Padalecki/Ackles Gurls_** ❤️ then all of the boys  ** _The Ackles/Padalecki Guys_** ❤️ then all of us  ** _The Padalecki/Ackles Family Forever_** ❤️). I  put them on IG and Facebook to tags Jared and Jensen them and I got the kids dressed into there swim suits to go to the beach for an hour JJ has her two piece swim suit with rainbow dash on it, Tom has his pair of red swim short and shepherd has a black swim shorts with dinosaurs on it, zeppelin has a pair of black swim shorts with a swimmers diaper under it, Odette and Arrow has a matching two piece swim suit with rainbows and a swimmers diaper under it. Gen and I get changed into a two piece swim suit, mine s black/purple that ties around my neck and my bottoms are shorts and Gen has a blue/green suit with shorts over her bottoms. I put everything in the bottom of the stroller and get the kids in them which had three seats 2 in the front and 1 in the back and Gen has the same one only one in the front and two in the back.  
We sat on the beach for an hour and getting the kid back in there strollers as my phone rings and it is Jared asking were are y'all at. And I texts back coming back to the hotel now. When we all get back I change the twins and lay them down for there nap and JJ fell asleep with Tom and sheph on both side of her with Odette laying down sleeping in her playpen.


	7. Chapter 5

**Arrow's POV**

I get Changed into a Black Tanktop With My Black Supernatural Shorts and sat down on the bed while Jensen is taking a shower. ''AJ Are You Okay?'' Jensen asks looking at me and then leaning down kissing me hard which I moan out. ''I'm Fine Babe I Promise.'' I say smiling at him and I kiss him Again,Which only made me frown when Jensen pulled away. ''Well AJ I know That We Can't Full Around Till Your Off Your Period.'' Jensen says looking at me with a small then kissing my head. ''Wait What Day Is it?'' I ask looking at my phone to see that it's the 17th Of June. ''OH FUCK ME!'' I say getting up running to Gen and Jared's room Which I really Wish I Knocked First. ''OH Fuck Me Runnin, Gen I need to talk to You Now and Jare get Pants on because as long as i live i will never get the image of you Dick Out of my Mind.'' I say walking into the bathroom still having a clear picture of Gen Giving Jared a blow Job. ''Okay You Can Look Now and come out of the bathroom, What's going on Arrow?'' Gen Say/Asks looking at me with a small smile on her face. ''Gen I'm Late like three weeks late,I was supposed to start on the first of June and I didn't.'' I say looking at Gen with a small smile as Gen is the only one that knows about Jensen and I being Sexual Active being as Jared would kill Jensen and myself. ''Did you take a test arrow because if you are Pregnant You have to tell Jensen which he is just going to freak out cause of what happen to Danneel and Your brother will just kill him being as I know that he hasn't got a clue that You and Jensen have been Fucking For 2 Months.'' Gen says looking at me with a very small smile inside as she gets the test out of her bag inside the bathroom. ''Thanks Gen You are making me feel so Much better but do you have the test in your bag? being as I do know that You and Jared are trying again.'' I say looking at her as she hands me the test and I hug her Tightly with a small smile. ''Thanks Your A Life Saver.'' I say pulling away from her walking out of the bathroom. ''AJ you okay.....?'' Jared Starts to say something which I didn't want to hear anything coming out of his mouth with the image of is cock still fresh in my mind. ''Yeah Jare Have Fun Wear A Condom.'' I Yell out with a small laugh walking back to my room to take the test.

As I Look Down at the Test in the bathroom with fear in my eyes along with some tears coming out, Taking a picture of the test that says POSITIVE More then 3weeks sending it to Gen with a small text saying I'M PREGNANT. Gen texts back Saying she is coming over which I throw away the test in the trash. As I walk outside to see Jensen holding Air and Zep on his lap as Justice is play on the floor with her dolls. ''BabyGirl Are You Sure Your Fine?'' Jensen ask looking up at me with a small smile on his face. ''Yeah I'm Fine Love Just Not Feeling Well.'' I say looking at him with a small smile on my face and I lean Down to kiss him. ''You Still Feel okay to go out with Gen Tonight cause if your not......'' Jensen ask me but I cut Him Off looking down at him with a smile on my face. ''Babe I'm Fine,I promise You Know How I get when I'm on my Periods.'' I say smiling at him then I kiss him hard and getting my clothes to get ready to go out with Gen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (COMMENTS)


	8. Chapter 6 Part 1

** Arrow's POV **

It has been a full month since I found out that I'm Pregnant, before you ask the Night Gen and I went out to have a girls night I started having pains in my stomach which made both Us spent the night in the ER to get that I'm pregnant with twins yes I was only 5 weeks at that time of going to the ER but The Nurse told me that my babies are healthy and that is all that matters. Gen and Misha are the only people that Know of me being Pregnant as I'm going on 2 months now. But Anyway I have not told Jensen and Jared because Jared will kill Jensen and I for Being Careless or Jared will kill Jensen an  **NO ONE**  will ever find is body! Jensen I haven't told yet because of what happened to Danneel after she had the twins and Jensen will Freak The Fuck Out, I need him okay and calm when I tell him. I don't think it will be good for everyone here!

Today is July 16,2017 in two days Jensen,Jared, and Misha will be back up to set to start filming Season 13 of Supernatural and both Gen and I want to have Jared and Jensen in the same room when I tell them of being Pregnant also Gen told Jared last night of her being Pregnant. But Jay took it happy and Calm Gen told me being as Odette is only 4 month old well 4 months tomorrow haha. I'm getting all of children's stuff packed up for a week at Auntie Gen and Uncle Jared's house while Daddy and Uncle Jare Works, then I'm taking the kids to My parents house to spend time with my mama which is Good 2 Hours away from Austin, My parent's are behind me 100% being As I am only 24 years old with I.E.D,Depression, and Anxiety taking Care of Children that Aren't Mine BIO but Since I found out that I'm Pregnant I have been off of my medicine for everything and have been put on medicine that I take while pregnant to deal with my Disorders. Anyways I have all of the kids stuff packed and ready when we leave also Gen said she will take Jensen dog Oscer while I'm visit my parents also Oscer Likes Sadie. 

I'm In the Kitchen Making Dinner while the Twins are in the Living Room with Jensen watching TV and Justice is Sitting at the table Picking Stuff out that she wants for Christmas from Santa. ''Momma Do You Think Santa Will Bring Me What I Ask For?'' Justice Ask looking up at me from the paper she was writing down everthing. ''Yeah But JJ You have to know that Santa has to bring More Gifts this Year because Zep and Air being Here Now Also Them Being 1 Means bigger Toys.'' I say looking at her with a smile on my face Which makes JJ smile and look up at me with her Bright Green Eyes just like Her Father. I start to feel Sick and ran to the downstairs Bathroom by the kitchen, I got my glasses off just in time to throw everything up from Lunch. I hear JJ yell for Jensen but what I hear Next Kills me inside for not telling Jensen That I'm Pregnant. When I came out of the Bathroom only to See Jensen by the door looking at me with Tears in his eyes kills me even more. ''Why? Why Arrow?'' Jensen Ask looking at me with more tears coming out of his eyes. ''I'm Sorry Jay, I'm So Sorry, I didn't want you to be put back in that Pain Again.'' I say Looking at Jensen crying and Crying Myself from all the Pain I put Both of Us In.


	9. Chapter 6 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'M BACK BITCHES SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG I HAVE HAD ALOT OF STRESS ON MYSELF WITH CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEARS. BUT I'M BACK TO BE TRYING TO UPDATE MORE! PLUS THIS STORY WITH BE FINISHED TODAY! ENJOY READING PEACE BITCHES!)

**Jensen's POV**

I just put Zeppelin in his swing when I hear J.J yell which scared the shit out of me, Looking down at Arrow and Zeppelin asleep in their swings then I walk Fast to the kitchen where I find J.J by the door that goes into the downstairs bathroom with tears filling her eyes. ''Daddy Momma is sick?'' Justice say/ask looking up at me starting to cry a little. ''It's Okay BabyGirl, she is okay! Momma just took her medicine Late Again.'' I say hugging Justice to my chest trying to calm her down, as i haven't seen her this worked up since before Danneel Passed away when J.J was the one that found Danneel passed out with blood soaking her pants. ''No Daddy Momma looks like when mommy got sick when she had Zep and Air in her tummy.'' Justice say looking at me with Bright Green Eyes filled with Tears, At the Time I hear Arrow flush the toilet and the sink running i hug J.J before looking at her. ''BabyGirl go in the living room and watch T-V till i call you in for dinner.'' I say to J.J with a smile to show her that everything is okay,which she runs into the living room as the bathroom door opens with A.J coming out looking very Pale. I saw red,blue! Really any color at this point being to pissed off right now! ''Why? Why Arrow?'' I say looking at her with tears coming out of my green eyes feeling the pain that i pushed so far down in myself after Danneel Passed Away never wanting to feel it again.  ''I'm Sorry Jay, I'm So Sorry, I didn't want you to be put back in that Pain Again.'' Arrow say Looking at me crying with tears falling out of her Bright Blue Eyes Behind her black glasses, causing me to cry looking at the floor as i am to pissed off  from all the Pain Arrow put back Both of Us In. ''Your Sorry,Sorry That Your going to Leave Our Children! Leave Me Like Danneel Did, Arrow How Are you Sorry That I hear YOUR PREGNANT FROM OUR 4 YEAR OLD FUCKIN DAUGHTER? SO PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOUR FUCKIN SORRY!'' I say/yell grabbing on to Arrow's arms holding not to tight but tight enough just to where she can't pull away from me. ''Jay Let Go Of Me Now!'' Arrow says trying to pull away from me which she can't causing her to get pissed off, I let go of her arms and Arrow Turned the oven off taking the food out. ''How Long Have You Know? Does Anyone Else Know?'' I ask looking at Arrow with sadness and madness in my eyes. ''A Month Jay, Gen and Misha Knew before you cause I knew you would act like this. Jensen You Just Grabbed Me! When Have I ever Seen YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON A WOMAN LIKE THAT?? NEVER!!'' Arrow say/yells at me with tears coming out of her eyes faster then turning away. The Door Bell Rang bring me out of my head just running with why Gen would know before me and why would Misha know before me too, walking into the living room still thinking if Jare Know too, Looking up I see Jared,Gen with Odette in her arms in the door way of the living room while Tom,and sheph are by the front door taking their shoes off. ''Hey Jen Are You Okay?'' Jared ask looking at me with a smile on his face even though I know I'm pale as a ghost. ''Yeah I'm good Jare, Gen Arrow is in the kitchen putting everything out for dinner. J.J Take Your Boys upstairs to get wash up for dinner please.'' I say with a smile on my face sitting down on the couch. ''Okay Daddy Come on Tommy and Sheppy Got to wash our hand for dinner.'' Justice say pulling Tom and Sheph upstairs giggling as they run upstairs. Gen Gives Odette to Jared as she walks to the kitchen, Jared puts Odette's carrier by the couch as Little O is still Fast Asleep. ''Are You Going to Tell Me What'S Wrong Jen Your Upset?'' Jared ask looking at me sitting down knowing that I have Been Crying for awhile. ''Arrow is pregnant Jared and I was so mad and upset that I Grabbed her arms but I didn't hurt her but just knowing that I Put my Hands on The Woman I Love Kills Me.'' I say crying a little more but seeing Jared's Face starts to scare me but I'm Glad That Odette,Zeppelin,and Arrow are in here being as Jared wouldn't hit me or anyone in front of the Babies. I Just Know That Dinner Is Going To Be So Much Fun!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (COMMENTS)


	10. Chapter 7 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY

**Arrow's POV**

As Jensen walks to the front door I Broke Down Just Crying Because Lying to Jay About being Pregnant was Very Painful,With What happened to Danneel I didn't want him in that kind of Pain ever again.When Jensen got Drunk he would Always tell me about what happened to Dee, How Danneel Got Sick a month after giving birth to The Twins,How She had a bad bleed. Doctor told them that it was fixed but with Your Body takes 6 weeks for your body to fully heal after giving birth but Danneel Had a C-Season which mean she had a lot of time for her body to fully heal. Which The Bleed Had Came open Again just filling her ovaries to where she was just bleeding to death inside her body, and J.J Finding her passed out blood just soaking her pants. When Jensen got to the Hospital They told him That Danneel Passed Away on the Way To The Hospital only coming too one time and long enough for An EMT to write down for Dee that she loved Jensen,JJ,Zeppelin,and Arrow so much, then Passing Out again but knowing she passed away as Danneel went Flat Line and blood just started pouring out of her.

 I got Broken Out Of My Thoughts When Gen Walks into the kitchen putting her hand on my arm,just looking at me with sadness. ''Did You Tell Jensen?'' Gen Ask looking at me with Tears filling her eyes being as I'm still crying a little bit. ''No I Didn't,J.J was in here when I got sick. She Yelled for Jensen which J.J told Jay that I got Sick Just Like Dee Did When She had Zep and Arrow in her stomach, I'm So Scared Gen That he is going to Tell me to Leave and Never Let Me See The Babies Again! Gen I'm The Only Mother The Twins Know.'' I say looking at her as i wipe some of my make-up from under my eyes. ''Arrow Jayden, Jensen Would never take them away from you being as your the only Mother Zeppelin and Arrow Know! J.J calls you Momma seeing you as her mom but knowing that Danneel is watching Down On All Of You Smiling seeing that You Stepped up to take care of her babies when Jay Wouldn't! You Saved Jensen from his self, Everyone is Proud of You and I know that Dee is saying the Jay is Fucking up his only other chance of happiness.'' Gen say smiling hugging me tightly then putting the plates down as I put food on the last plate for the kids putting them in the room off from the kitchen to watch tv while they eat. I smile as everyone came in while the kids went in to the playroom and all of us sit down to eat, After Jared said that the Babies are still sleeping We start eating dinner just thinkin of What's Going to Happen Now!

 I Get Broke Out of my thoughts when I hear The Phone Ring, I am Doing The Dishes After The Most Awkward Dinner In The World! Gen Wipes the Tables down after putting the left overs in the fridge,Jared Told me that Jensen and him where going to bath and put all the kids to bed cause both Gen and I feed Zeppelin,Arrow, and Odette some food before we all got done with Dinner. I'm sitting in the Living room Drinking some DR.Pepper out of my Glass with Crushed Ice Listening to Jensen talk to Jared when Gen Sent me a Texts saying to put my playlist on with a smile. I Turned my playlist on and American Girl By Bonnie McKee came on, smiling i start singing it getting up dancing causing Gen to Laugh and start Dancing with me smiling. The Next Song Came On Bottom's Up By Brantley Gilbert My Favorite Song, I start Singing and Dancing a little more Sexy well as sexy can be with a small Baby Bump. I can tell that Jensen is looking at me with a smirk which makes me happy that we aren't fighting anymore. About An Hour Later Being as Gen and I are the only ones Sober because we are pregnant Also The Children are Sleeping Upstairs,I turn my phone off to get Both Jared and Jensen Upstairs to bed Safely as both of them are leaving in the morning for work. I told Gen to go the Now Guest Room That Was My Room at one time. As I get Jensen in Our room On his side of the Bed He Looks at me saying These Words That Cuts Deep into my heart Killing Me.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 7 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know that Jensen wouldn't never hit a woman and I know when he gets drunk he is a Very Funny Happy Drunk but I'm just trying to make a story thats a little different. Please Don't comment anything mean about it. i will respect you as you respect me.

**Arrow's POV**

''Come On Jay Time For Bed.'' I say Looking at him as I was getting some clothes for me to get dressed in. ''Why Are You Being A Bitch Now?'' Jensen ask/say looking up at me with a Evil Smirk on his face Know that he is pissed off still. ''I'm Not Listening to This Jay Your Drunk?'' I say pulling my shirt down and throwing a pair of Sleeping Shorts on. ''I Don't Want That Baby Arrow! Because Then Everyone Will Know That I Have Been Fuckin Jared's Little Sister The Pure One Which We All Know You Haven't been Pure For a Fuckin Long Time Arrow getting Fucked At a Party by a Guy that just wanted to tell his friends that his got Popped A Virgin's Cherry!'' Jensen says with a smirk on his face. I Lost It and Slapped Jensen Across is face with Tears going down my face, Then I Felt to the Floor with Feeling my face stinging and my Lip Bleeding I knew That Jensen Just Hit Me. '' I Want You Out Of My House!'' Jensen say looking at me as I get up from the floor trying to stop crying but looking at him he has tears in his eyes. ''I'm Not Leaving Here With Out Justice, Zeppelin, and Arrow? I'm Not Leaving Them Here With You! Plus J.J Will Be Upset and Hate You!'' I say/ask looking at Jensen from the End of the Bed where I'm Holding on to the Bed Post,Standing My Ground Telling him That I'm Not Scared Of Him. ''You Are Leaving Being as They Already Lost Their Mother, Losing You Won't Matter Arrow! Your Not Their Mother, You Didn't Give Birth to Any Of Them! The Most Beautiful Woman In The World and The Love Of My Life Did and She IS DEAD!! ARROW YOU WERE JUST THE SEXY GIRL I KEPT AROUND TO TAKE CARE OF MY CHILDREN.. TO TRY EVERYTHING I COULD TO GET YOU INTO MY BED, FUCKIN YOU HARD AND FAST LIKE THE SLUT YOU ARE!'' Jensen yells looking at me standing up backing me into the wall boxing me in with his arms. ''Jensen Stop you don't mean that I Know You Love Me, your just upset and shocked about our baby please.'' I say looking up at him crying harder then I have ever cried in my life, I moved my hand to his face to try and make him calm down Jensen Grabbed my wrist tightly. ''I don't Love You Arrow I never did! All You Were To Me Was A Wet Pussy To Fuck!! Now Get Out!!'' Jensen say looking down at me with a smirk but his face is close to mine I can smell The Beer on his breath that he drank tonight. Jensen Let Go Of My Wrist walking back to the bed still looking at me I ran out of Our Room Trying to breath Normally Again Gen Came out into the Hallway from the guest room by the living room trying to talk to me. I get to the top Of The Steps Where the Dining Room and Downstairs Living Room Meet when I Feel Some thing Wet Start Coming Down My Legs I look down and see a wet spot on my black Sleeping Shorts Not Thinking About it I put My hand on my Shorts and pulling my hand back to see **Blood!!**  all over My Hand and On The Floor. ''OH MY GOSH Arrow We Need to get you to the hospital?'' Gen Yells holding me up getting me Down The 5 Steps to The Downstairs Living Room. ''Call 911 Gen Please Take Care Of..........'' I say looking at the floor but then I let Darkness Take over maybe Death Will Take me Too Everyone will be much Happier.

**Gen'POV**

''Arrow Come on Stay With Me!! Jayden Damn Stay Awake!'' I say trying to keep Arrow awake After I called 911 but i Just watch the blood start to make a Pond around her lower half, I hear a small voice by the steps looking up to see Justice standing there which I get up fast Justice doesn't see Arrow in a puddle of her Own Blood! Not After Finding Danneel The Same Way! ''Auntie Mom Is momma Alright?'' Justice Ask from the top of the steps in the dining room with Tom Beside her both looking at my face as I have Arrow's Blood On My Hands and Legs!! ''Babies Get Back To Your Room With Sheph Now!!'' I say/yell at J.J and Tom which caused Jared to Get up making the Kids go Back To JJ's Room before coming down the Steps seeing  **His Baby Sister in** **A PUDDLE OF HER OWN BLOOD!!** ''Gen What's..OH MY ARROW!! WAKE UP PLEASE!!'' Jared say/yells picking Arrow up putting her head in his lap crying. As I Let the EMT's In They Saw Jared Holding her both now covered in blood. ''You Said she is Pregnant how Far Along?'' The Female EMT Ask looking at me while Jared puts Arrow down on the bed trying to get her to wake up. ''She is 2 months Pregnant I Think I don't Know.'' I say looking at Arrow With Her Being PALE AND NOT MOVING, I hold Back Jared from killing The Male EMT Who cut Arrow's Shirt and Shorts off. ''I got a heartbeat on her and The Babies lets move now.'' The Male EMT says pushing Arrow outside To get her to the hospital. ''I am going with her I'm her older Brother please.'' Jared Ask the EMT before they leave which Jared Jumped in the was off to the ER with Arrow.

** Arrow's POV (In Heaven) **

I Open My Eyes To See A Bright Light looking around To See Danneel Standing By Me With A Smile on her face. ''Arrow It's Not Your Time Yet It's Also Not Your Daughters and Son's Time Yet Either, Go Back to live!'' Danneel says looking at me with a small smile and hugs me tightly. ''Dee I Miss You So Much I Love You.'' I say hugging danneel back tightly smiling and crying a little bit. ''Go Back Take Care Of Them All Of Them Please, Gen is Right I Watch Over You Guys Everyday with a smile Knowing that Your Taking Care Of My Babies. Jayden I'm Proud Of You For Stepping up and helping Jensen take care of JJ,Zeppelin, and Arrow only being 24 years old, I am Very Proud and Happy Of You Arrow Jayden!!'' Danneel says looking at me with a big smile on her face and hugging me tightly, I feel Myself Get Pulled Back Down To Earth.


	12. Chapter 8

_**Arrow's POV** _

I wake up in a hospital bed with bright lights above me, I look Down to see Jared sleeping by me in a chair with his head on My Tummy and his hand rubbing it in his sleep. ''Hey Jay.'' I say looking at Jared Rubbing My hand through his long hair waking him up. ''Arrow I'm Happy Your Finally Awake, I'm going to get a doctor.'' Jared says moving to get up but I stop Him from leaving pulling his to me. ''I Lost My Baby Didn't I?'' I say looking at him Starting to cry feeling my heart break. ''No Arrow You Didn't Lost any of Them They All Pulled Through jut like you did having An Angel looking over All Of You.'' Jared say looking at me with a smile but crying to kissing my head hugging me. ''THEM?'' I ask looking at Jared with a small smile but Jared took my hand in his and put it on my Stomach. ''Jayden Your Having Triples!'' Jared says kissing my Forehead with a smile making me cry a little knowing that Danneel wants My Children and I to Live. So Their Brother and Sisters can grow up with them all with Jensen and I Together.

_**(10 Months Later)** _

It's been Rough Since I got out of the Hospital,Jensen and I are no longer together not after i told Jared that Jensen slapped me across the face, I moved back in with Jared and Gen helping out with the kids. I visit JJ,Zeppelin, and Arrow which they came to live with Gen while the guys were working so i got to see them a lot. I turned 25 on Halloween so when we got dressed up I had a shirt made that says''Having 3 Buns In My Oven Are Both Sour and Sweet.'' having Three Sour Patch Kids 2 Pink and 1 Blue on it. Both Jensen and I did Christmas and The Twin's First Birthday Together having all of his family and Danneel's parents and brother over to see the kid but i have Jared and Gen With Me being As Jensen Changed After Jared Pouched him in the face giving him a black eyes and blood mouth. On March 1, 2018 I gave Birth to My Triples 2 Girls and 1 Boy.

**The Triples Name and Time Of Birth From Oldest To Youngest**

**_ 1\. Whiskey Jay Ackles - March 1,2018 at 9:00am (First Born)(Oldest Girl) _ **

_**2\. Fox Alexander Ackles - March 1,2018 at 9:02am (Middle Born)(Only Boy)** _

_**3\. Siren Jayden Ackles - March 1,2018 at 9:04am (Last Born)(Youngest Girl)** _

Today is The Day I watch JBird, Zep, and Air at home with Jensen coming home today, I pull up in the drive way in My Black Ram Truck and got out along with one bag for the babies and my bag, taking the babies in the house putting them in in the living room I put Whiskey and Siren in The Twins Old Double Swing and Putting Fox in Zeppelin's old Bassinet having them sleeping. I fix a snack for JJ, Zeppelin, and Arrow to hold them off till dinner, I was Glad to have Feed the Babies there bottles before leaving Home or they would have been crying. It Has Been 2 hours which I got all of the children's clothes washed, Dried and Put Away, Out Of The Love From My HEART I Wash,Dried, and Put away Jensen's Clothes which I found a lot of Lube and towel that i have to wash 2 times to try and get the cum out of them which I did but i just put them in Jensen Closet With a note on it saying Your Towel Don't Put With Other Towel. I sat Down To Feed the Triples there bottles having Two on my Sides Fox and Siren and One on the floor with JJ feeding Whiskey, I have them in there feeding pillows. After feeding,burping,and changing Them I Get them to sleep, I change Arrow and Zeppelin's Diapers as Jensen haven't been trying to Potty Train them Yet.  At 6:00pm dinner is done and on the table I have Justice, Zeppelin, and Arrow eating in the kitchen with me as the triples are in the living room Sleeping, When I hear Jensen's Truck Pull into Driveway. Hearing his dropping his bags by the door of the Living Room walking into the Kitchen hugging Justice and kissing the twin on the head before seeing me making tears come to his eyes. ''Hello Jensen.'' I say looking at him with a smirk as I sit in The Chair at the Island. ''JBird Take your brother and Sister upstairs to watch Tv.'' Jensen say looking at J.J getting the Twins From their High Chairs watching them walk to the upstairs Living Room.


	13. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS BOOKS AND THERE MAYBE A ANOTHER BOOK TO THIS ONE IF ANYONE WANTS IT. PEACE BITCHES)

** Arrow's POV **

'' Well You Look Different With Everything Now?'' Jensen Ask looking at me while moving around to the sink to get some food. ''I did cut my hair got some more things done! But why would it matter to you, You Made That Very Clear When You Put Me In The Hospital 10 Months Ago.'' I say looking at Jensen with tears in my eyes making my heart break again. ''You Don't Think I Hate Myself Everyday For Putting you In The Hospital,Arrow It Kills Me to Know that I made you Lose Our Baby Jayden Because I do.'' Jensen say looking at me crying then he kisses me making me relax in his arms Again. I relax into the kiss feeling Jensen tongue go into my mouth which he pulls back with a smirk. ''Is Your Tongue Pierced?'' Jensen ask looking at me with a smirk as I stick my tongue out showing him my Batman Ring. '' Yes i have my tongue, Nose, lip, and Belly Button Pierced Jen.'' I say looking at Jensen with a smile feeling like I'm Falling In Love Again With Jensen. I hear a big cry which means all 3 of the babies are up, I pull away running up to The Living Room To See Justice Trying to Calm Siren Down only to have woken Her twin Sister and brother up too. ''Thank You Love, Go Grab Me Their Bag Please.'' I say/ask Justice kissing her head as she run off to get Their bag. I pick Siren Up Trying to calm her down only to see that she needs her diaper changed. ''Why Are There Newborns in the Living Room?'' Jensen Ask looking at me then Picking up Whiskey and Fox both of them calming down right away only wanting picked up. ''They Are The Babies You Thought I Lost Jensen I told Jared Not To Tell You About Them.'' I say looking at him as JJ brings the bag in, I get them all Changed and back to sleep while the kids watch some TV. I get two Cups Of Coffee and Sit out on the Sun Porch with Jensen to Talk.

** Jensen's POV **

As I sit down in the Chair on The Sun Porch just looking out seeing the water on the river calm, Arrow Sits down pulling her knees to her chest. I see that a lot has changed with Arrow Like her hair is cut in Choppy layers and purple,she has ears,nose,lip,and tongue Pierced. After having 3 Babies her body is now more curvy and her Chest is now bigger too. ''Why Didn't You Tell Me About My Children Arrow I have a right to know? Where They Born When Gen Called Jared I Thought she went into Labor?'' I say/ask looking at Arrow with sadness in my eyes just drinking some of my coffee and eating a chip that Arrow brought out to eat. ''March 1,2018 both Gen and I went into Labor and I Gave birth to All of them before 9:05am,They All Are 2 mins Apart,Gen gave Birth On March 2,2018 Twin Boys and One Girl but They Were all 1 min Apart.'' Arrow say looking at me with all the love in her eyes. ''They Were Born On My Birthday?'' I Ask looking at Arrow smiling at her with all of my love in heart for her. ''Yes Jay.'' Arrow say walking over to my chair and sitting down on my lap and kiss me hard feeling all the love that she has for me and Our Children. ''Now I Can Tell Our Children That I Fell In Love When An Arrow Was Shot Into My Heart!'' I say looking at Arrow Falling In Love All Over Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PEACE BITCHES!! CHECK OUT MY OTHER BOOKS


End file.
